Cuando La Luz Llega
by haneko-chan
Summary: Primer fic en español de este par. Una pequeña anecdota entre padre e hija en una noche tormentoza. -Oneshot GohanPan-


Bueno aquí les traigo mi segundo fic que salió en un momento de tierna lectura (en ingles) de mi personaje favorito Gohan, con su más adorada hija Pan… Siempre me pregunte como sería la relación entre ellos a sus comienzos y todo el cuento, así que me arriesgue e hice este bello y chistoso fic. Además de que no hay ninguno en este idioma por lo que aproveche jeje.

¡Disfrútenlo! Y sientan sus emociones salir.

Por cierto no es que no sepa escribir o hablar… pero la pequeña pan no, así que trata de entender su ocurrente lenguaje. XP

* * *

**  
Cuando la luz llega**

Era una tormentosa noche de lluvia en las montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Una encantadora casa blanca se encontraba bajo el domino de la tormenta donde una niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos expresivos se encontraba acurrucada en su cama con su osito de peluche muy aferrado a ella. Las sábanas la cubrían de pies a cabeza provocando un escondite perfecto para la ocasión y en el centro de su ingeniada cueva se encontraba una linterna que iluminaba su rostro y permitía ver su alrededor. La lluvia normalmente no la asustaba, pero cuando los rayos aparecían en el cielo provocados por la tempestad su pequeña y fresca cabecita se inventaba un nuevo mundo a sus alrededores y por consiguiente el escondite "Anti-monstruos".

Son Pan se encontraba en la habitación únicamente acompañada por su osito, quien cariñosamente le llamaba "Coco", deseando la pronta venida de sus padres quienes, por cuestiones de supervivencia, habían salido por alimentos para su hogar hace horas.

- Papi, mami… Vuelvan pronto. – Su peluche ya parecía ser parte de su cuerpo y la linterna daba señales de no poder durar más tiempo, apagándose al instante. – Aaaaahhh!

El grito dado por la pequeña fue tan fuerte que si alguien hubiera estado a unos de metros de ella hubiera quedado aturdido. Sus pulmones estaban bien dotados de aire, y su fuerza ¼ sayain salía a flote.

La noche ya hacia de las suyas en su cuarto incitando el miedo a colarse por entre la ventana hasta la Pan de 3 años de edad. Sus ojitos ya empezaban a humedecerse provocando pequeños sollozos en su garganta. Cada segundo anhelaba más a sus padres, en especial a su papito, que llegaran y la protegieran del "brazos locos". El fantasma que aparecía en esas noches por su ventana. Nombre exclusivamente sacado de la imaginación de la pequeña.

- Coco, n-no hay que t-tener miedo. – Dijo mientras salía de su escondite quitándose de encima las sábanas. – Mi papito di-dijo que el ba-bazos docos no existía… Y él no dice mentias.

Se deslizó por su cama hasta la orilla, donde se acomodó para poner sus pequeños pies abajo y sostenerse después para bajar completamente hasta el suelo.

Ella llevaba su pijama, era de una pieza tipo camisón color rosada con ositos por todos lados que iluminaban en la oscuridad. Sus pantuflitas se encontraban cerca de su camita así que, como le enseñaron, se dirigió a buscarlas y ponérselas para no caminar por ese suelo tan frío y atraer gérmenes. La educación es esencial en los niños y estos padres no la dejaban de lado un segundo.

- No más gérdemes¿verdad Coco?

El oso no dio respuesta alguna y la pequeña Pan siguió su camino hacia su destino próximo: El baño.

EL pasillo estaba siendo únicamente iluminado por una ventana al principio de éste dándole un aspecto tétrico. Un has de luz entraba desde fuera de la ventana hasta la alfombra que se hallaba a las afueras de la puerta del baño de huéspedes, a donde la chiquilla se dirigía, que se localizaba a la derecha de las escaleras. Su cuarto se encontraba al final del pasillo por lo que de cierta forma, proporcional al cuerpo de ella, se encontraba lejos del baño.

- Co-co… – No pudo contener su miedo al salir de su acogedora alcoba, digna de una niña de su edad, al ver el pasillo de su casa sacado de cual típica película de terror que sus papas veían en la noche. – Esto es escofiante (Por si es difícil de entender: escalofriante).

Dio unos pequeños pasos y de detuvo, había visto pasar algo por la ventana por lo que en la luz que entraba permitió que viera una sombra que le asustó. Quedó estática unos segundos antes de salir corriendo nuevamente hacia su habitación, cerrando de golpe la rosada puerta, dejándola temblorosa detrás de ésta.

- Q-que, que fue eso…

Se recostó en la puerta cayendo de una sobre su acolchonada retaguardia y lanzándose a llorar como una niña de su edad. Pan ya estaba muy asustada, lo que vio hace momentos no le había gustado nada y ya padecía de papitis crónica, por lo que la única opción viable para la pequeña era llorar. Pero ella era una niña grande y no se dejaría intimidar por esa _cosa_ que haya sido, no, su abuelito Goku se decepcionaría y sus papas la creerían cobarde y esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

Así que con las fuerzas que pudo reunir con esos pensamientos secó su cara, agarró con determinación a su osito, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Lo que fuera a pasar de ahí en adelante no la acobardaría porque se sentía segura de si misma, después de todo ¿que era ese pasillo y luz tenebrosa contra la voluntad y determinación de un sayain? Nada, bueno por lo menos si cerraba los ojos y corría hasta el comienzo del pasillo. Hay que reconocer que era tan solo una niña guiada por el orgullo de su madre.

- Aaaaahhh! – Y como se dijo antes, salio corriendo con el oso en brazos gritando y con los ojos tapados hasta donde sus pies le dieran para no asustarse más… – Ayy! – Dándose duro contra la pared.

Se levantó del piso lentamente sobándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra recogía el ya desrellenado muñeco de felpa. Habría sido un golpe fuerte para un niño cualquiera, pero con Pan tan solo un pequeño chichón apareció en la parte frontal de su cabeza, en su frente. Cuando se pudo recobrar lo suficiente del golpe camino a su derecha viendo las escaleras y por consiguiente el baño, donde sin pensarlo entró y cerró la puerta a esperar la llegada de sus papas. Claro, después de utilizar el inodoro con apropiación.

**Fuera de casa.  
Aerocoche Satán.**

- ¡Te dije que la trajéramos con nosotros!

- ¡Hey! Un momento… yo nunca dije que la dejáramos.

- Como que no, claramente dijiste "Ella ya es una niña grande¿No es verdad linda Pan?"

Una gran discusión se escuchaba dentro de uno de los tantos aerocoches que cubrían la autopista que dirigía hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Venían del centro comercial de donde habían hecho las compras del mes para su casa, e iban a toda prisa porque debían llegar rápidamente a ella ya que habían dejado allá a una personita muy especial bajo su propio cuidado. Grave error.

- ¿Y? Eso no quiere decir nada. – El conductor renegaba las acusaciones de su esposa mientras se colaba entre los aerocoches para salir rápidamente del ajetreo de la autopista y llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa y hogar.

- ¡Pues claro que si! – El carro se movió estrepitosamente hacia la derecha, ya que Gohan había esquivado un taxi que iba a un paso lento, provocando que la mujer se moviera junto con el, tomándose del agarradero de su puerta para sostenerse mejor. – Ya que en pocas palabras dijiste que podíamos dejarla… ¡Cuidado!

Una moto se había atravesado por entre un carro y el de ellos haciendo que el otro perdiera el control y casi provocara un accidente. Rápidamente la ventana izquierda, del lado del acompañante, se abrió permitiendo el viento entrar estrepitosamente, iban muy rápido. (Hay que acordarse que en estos lugares se conduce por la derecha)

- Tranquila Videl, no te vayas a poner a…

- ¡Hey imbécil quien se cree que es, tenga más cuidado!… Idiota.

-…Gritar. – Y la ventana nuevamente se subió. – Ahora quedaste con el pelo alborotado, – Comentó mientras la miraba de reojo ya que no podía quitar los ojos de la agitada autopista. - al igual que tu genio… – Dijo lo más inaudible posible, pero esto no permitió que los agudos oídos de Videl no lo escucharan.

- ¡¿Qué, que!? – Rápidamente se volteó hacia su esposo con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Nada…

- ¡Ya me estas sacando de quicio Son Gohan! – Grito Videl revolviendo más su oscura cabellera con sus manos.

- Eso debería decir yo, ya que soy el que va manejando y debo ir en calma. – Dijo lo más sosegado posible girando hacia su derecha el timón y por consiguiente el auto y ellos.

La lluvia comenzaba a bajar fuertemente creando preocupación en cada uno de los pasajeros. Ahora si que tenían que llegar bien rápido a su casa y calmar a la posiblemente asustada Pan. Y aunque ese era un problema, el que venia era aun peor. Un camión había perdido el control por la fuerte lluvia y se había volteado en la mitad de la autopista creando irritación y confusión en las personas que ahí se encontraban.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – Gohan reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó peligrosamente los carros, motos, y buses que se encontraban a pocos metros de su auto. Luego paró y apagó el vehiculo. Igual ya no se podrían mover en un muy buen tiempo.

Un quejido se escuchó en la parte izquierda del aerocoche.

- ¡Mi pequeña debe estar asustada y solita en esa apartada y desolada casa…! – dijo tristemente mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos y sollozaba. Gohan se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Shhh… ya, ya. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – La abrazó y le acarició sus cabellos. Eso siempre la reconfortaba y calmaba. – Ella es fuerte y no se deja intimidar por nada, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Después de todo, es tu hija.

- Pero igual Gohan, es tan solo una bebé.

- Si pero… es nuestro bebé. – Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Videl lo miró y cambió su semblante por uno más aliviado, después de todo tenía razón. Era su bebé. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Unos labios tocaron inesperadamente los de él y se quedaron ahí por poco tiempo.

- Ahora si. – Y una sonrisa de satisfacción finalmente apareció en su rostro. – ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Su rostro viró hacia el frente del aerocoche viendo el tráfico que había.

- Tocará…

- Si…

Salieron del vehiculo y Gohan buscó el botón que transformaba el auto en capsula HoiPoi. La accionó y guardó la capsula en su bolsillo hiendo después hacia donde estaba su adorable esposa. En eso vio como las personas, que se hallaban dentro de sus respectivos vehículos, los miraban de forma extrañada por lo que acababan de hacer. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y esa pareja parecía no importarle.

Pasaron entre los carros hasta llegar a la acera dispuestos a buscar un escondite cercano. Al encontrarlo entraron en el y salieron volando hacia el lugar que consideraban y llamaban su hogar donde una personita los esperaba impaciente.

**10 minutos más tarde.**

- Por fin, me estoy muriendo de frío…

- Si yo también amor, sobretodo porque soy yo el que te protege de la lluvia. – Dijo mirándola de forma irónica. – Y tienes mi abrig…

_Aaaaahhh!_

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Videl hizo que Gohan se detuviera puesto que la tenía medio abrazada para protegerla de la lluvia.

- Parece que fue un grit… – Los dos se miraron al tiempo y gritaron. – ¡Pan!

Gohan apresuró el vuelo hacia la casa, mientras sentía el diminuto Ki de su hija para cerciorarse que no le pasara nada malo. Cuando ya llegaban se dieron cuenta que no había ninguna luz prendida ni siquiera en el cuarto de Pan, se acercaron y vieron que no estaba en el, así que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta principal y abrieron.

- Dame la capsula, ve a ver a Pan mientras saco las compras. Ella te hace más caso a ti en esas cosas.

- Si, claro. – Le dio rápidamente la capsula donde guardaban las compras y salió corriendo a buscar a su hija, donde fuera que estuviese. - ¿Pan?

No hubo respuesta. Eso lo alarmó más.

- ¿Pan, hija, donde estas? – Subió las escaleras a darse cuenta por su minúsculo ki que se encontraba en el segundo piso. – ¿Bebé… donde estas? Es tu papito sal, ya no tengas miedo.

Giró a su izquierda y vio una luz salir por debajo de la puerta del baño. Seguramente estaba ahí escondiéndose, últimamente hacia eso cuando se asustaba o jugaban a las escondidas. Era bueno para este joven padre el enterarse que conocía muy bien a su hija.

Se paró en frente de la puerta y tocó. Después de todo no quería asustarla más, o tal vez estaba haciendo sus necesidades y si la interrumpía sería papá muerto.

- ¿Panny, puedo entrar?

- ¿_papi…?_ – Se escucho una débil voz detrás de la puerta, esto le confirmó a Gohan que estaba bien y solo se estaba escondiendo.

- Si Panny soy yo¿sal quieres? – Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta pero no la encontró a simple vista. - ¿Dónde estas?

De repente las cortinas que cubrían la tina se abrieron y mostraron a una asustadiza Pan tratando de salir de ellas a toda prisa.

- ¡PAPI! – Se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Gohan tabaleándolo un poco. – Te extrañe… Tenía mucho miedo. – Y enseguida unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus tiernos ojos negros. Parecidos a los de su madre a excepción de su color, que habían salido a los de él. Cuanto se lamentaba, le hubiera gustado que saliera con los ojos de ella, eran como el cielo.

- Tranquila hija, ya estoy aquí. – La levantó y la abrazó, él había tenido más miedo que a ella le hubiese pasado algo.

- Papi… me estas mojando. – Dijo con un tono de voz burlesco.

- Jaja tienes razón. – La bajó y enseguida buscó una toalla para secarse aprovechando que estaba en el baño. – Listo.

- No, todavía te falta ahí. – Dijo señalando sus pantalones y camiseta mojados. – No papi, no se que harías sin mi y mami. – Se cruzó de brazos moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de decepción y desaprobación.

- Es cierto mi vida, no seria nadie sin ustedes dos. – Dejó la toalla en su lugar y se acercó a su pequeña – Aparte de tu abuelita Milk, ustedes son las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

- Ay, ya te pusiste cusi (cursi). – Seguía en la misma posición de brazos cruzados, era una imagen muy tierna según el punto de vista de su querido padre. Éste por su parte puso cara de dolido para seguirle la cuerda.

- ¿De verdad lo crees…? Pues entonces este cursi papá se va porque su hija lo hirió – Reclamó mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¡No papi! – Corrió y la abrazó de la pierna para que no se moviera más. – Era mentias… - se agarró mas de su pierna mojándose un poco por eso. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando Gohan la apartó y se agachó a su altura.

- No pan, no me iré tan solo estaba jugando.

- Snif. – Gohan pasó su grueso pulgar por sus mejillitas para secarle la lagrimita que lentamente iba saliendo se sus ojos. – Papi…

- ¿Si?

- Me volví a mojar contigo. – Sus pucheros inmediatamente hicieron reír a Gohan. – No te rías, mami me va a reganar.

- No porque fue culpa mía. – Se levantó y se quitó la mojada camisa que traía puesta. La dejó a un lado y alzó a Pan en brazos. – Ahora no te mojaras más.

- Si. – Dijo alegremente abrazando a su papá. – ¡Ah! Coco.

- ¿Tu osito? – Miró a todos lados a ver donde lo veía para recogerlo. - ¿Donde lo dejaste? – Pan señaló la tina de donde había salido al escuchar la voz de su papá. Gohan se acercó a la tina, abrió las cortinas y ahí estaba tirado en la mitad de la bañera. Se agachó un poco con Pan en su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho recogió a Coco. – Aquí tienes.

- ¿Estas bien Coco? Ya papi esta aquí así que no seas cobarde esta vez. – Dijo regañando al oso señalándolo en todo momento con una cara de enfado. Cada vez era más tierna.

Salieron del baño y Gohan se percató de la luz de debajo de las escaleras que le recordó que debía ayudar a su esposa a poner todo en orden. Volteó a su izquierda para dirigirse al pasillo más tenebroso que jamás haya visto Pan para llegar a su cuarto y dejarla en su cama.

Sintió como ella se aferraba a su cuello con miedo ocultando su rostro en su hombro, la luz que entraba por la ventana que tenía en frente era blanca y alargada como en una película de miedo, además que las gotas de lluvia que caían la hacían ver desconfiante. Seguramente se había asustado por alguna sombra que por fuera de la ventana pasó y por eso terminó en el baño como de costumbre. Así que para calmarla se acercó a la ventana y le habló

- Tranquila Panny no hay nada por que temer. – Con su mano derecha le movió su carita hacia él para que confiara. – Mira, es solo la ventana. – Ella obediente miró hacia la ventana y ágilmente volvió al hombro de su padre. – Vamos bebé, es solo lluvia lo que cae, y la luz de la luna. – Esta vez no tuvo necesidad de moverla porque ella levantó el rostro sola y con su manito tocó el vidrio. – ¿Ves? – Y también tocó la ventana con su mano libre, estaba fría así que la quitó para que ella también lo hiciera.

- Si, papi… – Respondió volviéndolo a abrazar por la nuca.

"Ay Pan, mi linda Pan… estas creciendo rápido. Antes solo te hubieras escondido en mis brazos para no ver. _Ya eres una niña grande_"

Siguió su camino hasta el final del corto pasillo donde se encontraría con la puerta abierta de su habitación. La abrió un poco más para que los dos pudieran entrar sin dificultad, buscó el switch en la pared para prender la luz y poder andar mejor.

Al prenderla la habitación se iluminó por completo mostrando su interior. Su desordenado interior.

El cuarto estaba pintado de morado claro y rosado pálido, decisión tomada por ambas partes paternales. El rosado fue por él, ya que por ser su hija debía tener colores de niña y el más común era ese tipo de rosado, en cambio Videl no aceptaba ese color tan femenino y decidió ponerle un morado claro excusándose en que el rosado era muy común y su hija no iba a ser del común. Pero realmente Gohan sabía que era porque ese color era su favorito y quería que fuera también el de su hija. Una amplia ventana se encontraba frente a la puerta y debajo de ésta estaba su pequeña y acogedora cama. Decorada con peluches de distintos tamaños, cortesía de él, y flores pintadas por todas partes. Frente a la cama había una mini mesa especial para ella con sus objetos de estudio dados por él y de diversión, como crayones, pinturas, colores, hojas de colores, etc. Dados por Videl. Esa niña tenía gustos de ambas partes.

Pero el desorden de juguetes y demás estaba regado por todo el suelo quitando la magia del bien distribuido cuarto, y la cama estaba desarreglada con la sábana cayendo casi en la orilla. Había aprovechado la salida de ellos para desordenarse y hacer lo que quisiera, sin siquiera detenerse a recoger todo.

- Pan… - Recrimino Gohan a su hija al ver el estado del cuarto.

- ¡Ay papi ya lo recojo! – Se bajo de sus brazos cayendo duramente contra el suelo y empezando a recoger los juguetes para meterlos en el baúl que tenía al lado de su cama. Gohan la miraba ir de un lado a otro desesperada para que no la regañaran, que le dio tristeza y decidió detenerla.

- Deja así Pan… ¿Después lo recogemos si? – Se fue acercando a ella para ponerla en su cama y dormirla. Su esposa lo esperaba abajo y no quería que hiciera todo ella sola.

- No, papi. – Siguió recogiendo los juguetes y metiéndolos con determinación en su baulcito. – Debo ser respensable.

Gohan no se asombro en nada, ya la conocía y esa mas que obvio esa reacción de ella por la propuesta. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hija. – Ven te ayudo entonces. – Se agachó y cogió una caja sorpresa que había sido utilizada, se movió más y recogió tres pequeños caballos de plástico (tipo Pequeño Pony), fue poniendo todo en un brazo y siguió con su ayuda. – Este peluche… no tiene un ojo. – Miró a Pan quien se acercaba a revisar su peluche.

- Ah si, – Lo miró con clara timidez. – Estaba jugando a pelea con "Dino" (otro peluche con forma de dinosaurio). – Gohan lo miró e hizo un puchero, ese peluche le gustaba mucho, y se lo había regalado de cumpleaños, su primer cumpleaños. – Y… – Acercó su peluche a su pecho, con mucha ternura. – "Toby" eras… tú. – Y salió corriendo de su lado por la vergüenza que sentía y lo puso en el baúl.

- ¿De veras? – Eso si no lo sabía, y le había sorprendido mucho. Cada vez adoraba más a esa niña. – Pero eso quiere decir que… ¿perdió?

- No, ganó pero no me di cuenta que se había quedado sin ojito. – No se volteaba y solo miraba el baúl. – Ahora tengo que cambiarlo, porque tú tienes dos ojitos, no uno.

Gohan se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló a su lado, le movió la carita y sonrió.

- No lo hagas… - Con una mano se tapó un ojo. – Mira, ya tengo solo un ojo. – sonrió ampliamente, sacó el peluche del baúl y lo puso a un lado de su cara. – Ves, somos iguales. – No debía dejar que hiciera eso porque quien mas podría representarlo en forma peluche que su favorito. Además debía subirle el ánimo a su pequeña.

- Jaja no papi, no se parecen. – Cogió el perrito y lo acarició. – Toby es mas lindo. – Golpe bajo a Gohan.

- Oh… quieres decir que soy feo. – Dijo con tristeza aparente. – Pero… ¿el más feo de los papas, o el feo mas lindo? – Pan puso sus manos en su mentón aparentando estar pensando detenidamente.

- Jumm, es difícil.

- ¡Hey! – Bajó su mano, que en momentos antes tenía tapando su ojo, y la miró con recriminación. - ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Jaja nada papi, "estaba jugando". – Dijo resaltando las últimas palabras con voz gruesa imitándolo. – Ves, yo también se hacerlo.

- ¡Ah tramposa! – La cogió de la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas tirándola suavemente en el suelo. – ¡Ya verás!

- ¡Haha noo papi noo! – La fue alzando para ponerla en la cama mientras le hacia cosquillas. Ella solo se retorcía de alegría sin poder devolverle la maldad.

Al llegar a la esquina de la cama detuvo su cosquilleo y la puso delicadamente sobre su desarreglado colchón. Movió la sábana que tenía debajo de su cuerpecito y la arropo como su se tratara de un objeto invaluable y único. Pues eso era lo que realmente significaba para él, y nada en el mundo podía reemplazar el amor que tenía por su hija. La observó un momento y notó que su rostro volvía a ser el de antes, las delgadas cejas arrugadas y sus labios temblorosos. Todavía tenía miedo y como buen padre que debía ser, y era, la calmaría y protegería para que terminara en dulces sueños.

Vio la ventana y supuso que estaba pensando en el fantasma que había creado su imaginación.

"Como se llamaba… loco larry, no, poncho loco, no… Brazos locos. Si así era, jaja solo a ella se le ocurre decir que un árbol sin hojas es un fantasma… puede ser una niña grande, pero sigue siendo una niña… Después de todo."

Resolvió cerrar las cortinas para que se le fuera un poco el miedo y así convencerla fácilmente de dormir. Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna para adormilarla, Pan emitió una especie de quejido.

- Papi…

- ¿Qué pasa nena?

- Mmm… - Vio como estrujaba más su osito y se tapaba levemente con la gruesa funda. – Pues… Tú…

- ¿Yo…? Vamos, no seas tímida. – Incitaba al tiempo que sonreía, a ver si la tranquilizaba

- Es que… Bazos Docos… – Terminó por cubrirse totalmente con la sábana, Gohan tan solo suspiró trivial. Era muy tierna. ¿Cuantas veces lo ha dicho ya?

- Pan… – Canturreó su nombre a la vez que le corría suavemente la cobija acercándose un poco a ella. – Pan tiene miedo… – Siguió con su tono cántico.

- No. – Dijo completamente segura mientras que por instinto se sentaba en medio de la cama. – Yo soy una niña fuelte, así como tú… No debo tener miedo¿cierto?

- Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez hija. – La fue acostando nuevamente en el calido colchón. – Hasta yo, o tu mami.

- Pero el miedo es malo… – Se sobó su frente como tratando de decir algo, que claramente Gohan no entendía. – Y duele.

- ¿Qué tienes en la frente? – Le bajó la manito y la observó a ver si decía algo. Al ver que solo hacia pucheros levanto el flequillo que tenía alborotado y examino su frente, tal fue su sorpresa al ver el tinte rojo que tenía y el bulto que resaltaba en su piel. Tenía un chichón claro estaba. - ¿¡Qué te paso!?

- Es que… – No pudo decir más y se acurrucó dándole la espalda. No quería que se enterara que fue por andar de cobarde y arriesgada.

- Pan… ¿Por qué tienes la frente así? – Se levantó un poco y trató de acercase a su cara por encima de su cuerpo apoyándose con sus manos sobre el colchón. – Bebé, dime que paso… me estás preocupando. ¿Quieres preocupar a tu papito?

La niña asintió dándole a entender que no sería tarea fácil hacerla hablar.

- Panny, dime que te pasó. – Se le ocurrió un plan para hacerla hablar, y no habían errores en este. – Si no me dices, me voy y traigo a mamá para que te cure. Y sabes lo que eso significa ¿cierto? – Pan inmediatamente se volteó con clara perturbación en su rostro. No, si permitía eso sería una masacre. Su mamá cada vez que veía que le pasaba algo, ya fuera una raspada, un morado, o en este caso un chichón, le salía ese instinto materno preocupante. ¿Qué si eso era malo? No, para nada¡era terriblemente siniestro!

Lo primero que hacia al verle su herida, por decirlo así, era estímulo sobre protector que consistía en "agarrarla" y papacharla con todas sus fuerzas repitiendo una y otra vez "_¡No Pan que te ha pasado! Pobrecita mi linda hijita_" ó cosas por el estilo, así quedaba mas aturdida y lastimada que al principio. Después del estrujamiento venia el cambio radical, el reclamo. "_¡Pero que estabas haciendo! Te he dicho una y otra vez que te cuides y lo primero que haces es…_" y así sucesivamente. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se podría decir que ya ha acabado todo pero no, se devuelve el tiempo y los papachos reaparecen por más venganza. "_No pero lo bueno es que no te ha pasado nada malo mi Panny_" ó, el colmo del descaro, "_Perdón bebé, no debí regañarte, pero lo hago por tu bien…_" Si por su bien fuera le agradecería de alma y corazón que no hiciera el escándalo fin mundialista que repetía todas esas veces. Y se acabó la tortura, oh pero que viene ahí… es ella si pero ¿que tiene en la mano? Los medicamentos, que bueno ya parará su tortura pero esta en lo erróneo. Esa _si_ era la peor parte. Delicadeza, eso era lo ultimo que tenía Videl al curarla de sus heridas y demás. "_Entre mas fuerte y profundo te haga mas rápido se te quitara el dolor…_" Estaba loca. Era mil veces preferible tener la rapada todo el día que los intentos de curación que hacia su madre con ella. Eso si era ver el infierno en vida. Y tan solo era una niña.

- Eh… papi. Jeje si queres mejor te digo que paso ¿queres? – Su cara estaba al borde de la desesperación y nerviosismo. Todo por no presenciar _eso_. – No es necesario hacer procupar a mami… ¿cierto? – Le dio en el blanco, buena respuesta de parte del progenitor y amo de la casa. Bueno por lo menos con ella.

- Es verdad, así que… - La miro con aire triunfal – Cuéntame.

Suspiro. – Lo que pasó… Es que salí correndo por el pasillo y jeje – Volteó su cara para mirarlo a los ojos riendo de forma nerviosa y ojos rasgados. – Pues… Tenía los ojitos cerrados y PUM! – Se pegó una mano contra la otra para demostrar el golpe, y luego se pasó una por el bulto. – Me di en la cabecha…

- Ay Panny¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Se sentó al lado de ella y le acarició el cabello de forma paternal.

- Poque… poque tenía medo… - Casi al finalizar la frase sus lágrimas cayeron a surcos provocando después un ataque. – ¡Papá…!

Gohan al ver su reacción se alarmó tanto que varios segundos pasaron antes de que intentara hacer algo, su hija, su pequeña Panny se desplomaba ante él con abundantes lágrimas en sus preciados ojitos. No podía verla así, no se lo permitiría. Y todo por un descuido de él.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, tratando de ser moderado, y acarició sus cabellos susurrándole una canción de cuna que su madre antes le cantaba para calmarlo. Ahora era el turno de él. (Sigan el ritmo parecido al villancico _Nana, nanita, nana_ si se lo saben)

_Nana, nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita hea…  
Mi Panny tiene sueño  
Gotitas cesan, gotitas cesan  
Nana, nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita hea…  
Mi Panny tiene sueño  
Ojitos bellos, ojitos bellos._

Lentamente el ataque fue disminuyéndose. Intentó seguir con el canto. (El ritmo de las estrofas de _Nana, nanita, nana_)

_Duendecitos de bosque  
Que cantando floran  
Van llegando a su casa  
Fuerte y segura  
Una dulce madre sufre  
Al ver que pasa  
Una niña se acurruca… Al tiempo llora._

La fue soltando cada vez más a la vez que se recostaba con ella en la cama y sus lágrimas disminuían. Siguió con su canción.

_Nana, nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita hea…  
Mi Panny tiene sueño  
Gotitas cesan, gotitas cesan  
Nana, nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita hea…  
Mi Panny tiene sueño  
Ojitos bellos, ojitos bellos._

Se acostaron en su pequeña litera, con él en la orilla y ella en el centro. Ya solo había sollozos en su garganta, solo terminar la tonadilla y paraba.

_La ventana se abre  
Cantos adornan  
Duendecitos se acercan  
La madre goza  
Porque mientras la cuna… se balancea  
Sus labios se curvan  
Niña contenta._

Sintió como su hija cesaba el llanto y se acomodaba en sus brazos para al minuto quedarse profundamente dormida. Gohan paró la melodía y miró a su hija, tan delicada y dulce se encontraba entre sus fornidos brazos que daba miedo que en cualquier momento se partiera. Ella era la mayor muestra de amor que había entre él y Videl, y no podía evitar sonreír al verla y repasar ese pensamiento. Eran la razón de su vida y el fundamento de su muerte. Daría su alma, cuerpo, mente y corazón para protegerlas cuando fuera necesario, ya que todo en su vida giraba alrededor de la felicidad que podía brindarles por lo que nunca, nunca, les fallaría.

Ahora tan solo estaba ahí, con el cuerpo mojado, abrazando a la criatura que brotó del fruto de sus entrañas, invadido de un sentimiento que nunca había podido descifrar. Era tan cálido, tan acogedor, que si se lo arrebataran sentiría un gran vacío en su ser. Pero nunca ocurriría, porque él estará siempre ahí evitándolo, traspasando fuertes e impenetrables barreras para defenderla ante los peligros de la vida.

"Tan solo verla sonreír hace que cada segundo valga, porque su existencia me fortalece por dentro y me llena de esa tibieza. Que su tristeza no durará porque la fuente de ella será inmediatamente demolida siempre que esté ahí. Porque nada, _nada_, me la quitara de mi lado, ni a ella ni a mi Videl, porque seré solo un zombi deambulando por la oscuras calles de la soledad."

Sintió nuevamente como una manito apretaba más su brazo. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y el cuerpo liviano.

"Esa tibieza, ese sentimiento que me calienta por dentro… ¿que será? Tan solo me llega una respuesta…"

-_Amor…_ - Sus parpados cayeron lentamente y unas ultimas palabras salieron desprevenidas de su boca. – Tan solo eso me da vida… - El sueño fue el único que quedo en ese cuarto lleno de pensamientos y revelaciones que no pasaron desapercibidas por una sombra que se hallaba fuera de la habitación.

- No Gohan, tu nos das vida a las dos… sin ti no podríamos vivir.

Y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo dejando descansar a aquel par en su cálido lecho sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiese, porque ese cuadro solo transmitía un sentimiento de paz que no se permitiría estropear.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

¿Cómo les pareció? Esta historia me nació del alma hacerla como la hice… lastima no me pude hacer entender, como quería, las reacciones y sentimientos de los personajes anteriores a la perfección. El imaginarla fue más fácil que transcribirla! Pero entiendan que hice todo lo que pude para que lo disfrutaran y entendieran mis pensamientos… jeje y que les pareció la "canción de cuna" que le cantó Gohan a Pan? La inspiración como pudieron ver fue por el villancico ese, que con mis palabras y acorde al momento lo adecue y modifique. Me pareció que encajaba y pues si creen que fue copia o algo, no piensen mal de mi… tan solo fue algo del momento n.n

Esta es la primera historia que hay en este canal y este idioma sobre los personajes de Gohan y Pan como los protagonistas. No me explico por que si de ellos se puede sacar mucho material, pero ya ven, nunca lo sabré. Este es el segundo fic que realizo en mi vida así que tan solo les pido que me digan si voy avanzando en mi escritura o cosas como esas si piensan dejarme review, lo agradecería mucho. Ah… y otra cosa, para los que estén leyendo mi primer fic **Aunque traten de alejarte de mi** no piensen que por hacer este otro haya dejado de lado el anterior. No es así, es tan solo que necesitaba un descanso para reorganizar las cosas antes de continuar, por lo que les pido paciencia en la actualización, por favor entiéndanme ¿si?

Bueno sin decir más, me despido con humildad, gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarme en esta linda parejita que son Gohan y Pan. Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan buen día (o noche) ¡Hasta la próxima!

Sayonnara  
CaHo  
Haneko-chan 


End file.
